The invention relates to a hollow charge having a detonation wave guide arranged on a rotational axis.
The conventional detonation wave guides, such as for example disclosed in German Patent No. 1 220 306, are made exclusively out of synthetic material or another inert material. Such known arrangements of detonation wave guides have heretofore had the sole object of increasing the effect of the hollow charge, in particular its penetration capability at targetimpact. The conventional detonation wave guide can be mounted between the hollow charge cladding and the rear end of the projectile, for example it can be fully embedded in the explosive material or, in accordance with an arrangement disclosed in German published application No. 15 71 260, it can be arranged centrally in a cylindrical pipe forming the cladding of the hollow charge.